The Stephen Silver Animation Hour (featuring Fred the Ostrich
was a prime-time hour-long anthology TV series that debuted on MYNetworkTV in April 12, 2019. It featured Stephen Silver (creator of assorted Fred the Ostrich characters and character designer of Kim Possible and Danny Phantom) in a computer-generated room with three creatures from After Man: The Zoology of the Future called a woolly gigantelope, desert leaper, and night-stalker. Each episode showed an updated Fred the Ostrich segment similar to what was The Fred the Ostrich Show in the show's first half, called "OstrichTV", featuring a mix of classic Fred the Ostrich characters (Fred, Donald, Hippo Potamus, Ralph, Milton the Mouse from "The Tale of the Mouse Picnic"...) and new ones (a humanoid robot technical director named Fidget, a purple dinosaur-like character named Dion, Fred's humanoid assistant named Stacy, a rat maintenance worker named Limburger, and members of the Ink & Paint house band consisting of Fidget on keyboard, a lizard-like bassist named Buford, a hairy guitarist named Hair, a humanoid saxophonist named Lash, and a not-yet-named female drummer...). The second half mostly showed episodes of After Man: The Zoology of the Future and sometimes half-hour specials. The short-lived series aired over the course of four months in 2019. During this time, a total of nine episodes (out of twelve produced in total) aired on MyNetworkTV, before the low-rated series was cancelled on July 28, 2019. Episodes *Cartoon Madness (50-minute TV special) - Originally intended as a Animation Hour episode, this special aired on its own the week before Animation Hour premiered. Actor Mae Whitman hosted this behind the scenes celebration of television animation's 70th anniversary. (Aired in April 5, 2019) (Fridays at 8:00 pm) #OstrichTV: Science Fiction with Louie Anderson - Fred cancels the boring parts of the show when Fidget discovers he can tune in cable channels from alien worlds./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tundras and the Polar Regions - A look at future wildlife in tundras, polar oceans, and alpine mountains, predicting how Woolly Gigantelopes evolved from antelopes to replace musk-oxen, how crows evolve to predatory bootie birds, how penguins fill the niches whales and dolphins once had, and how rats fill the niches seals, walruses, and polar bears once had as well. (Aired in April 12, 2019) #OstrichTV: Aquatic Life with Ted Danson - In an ocean-themed episode, Ted takes a pirate cruise, La Cucaracha explores underwater with a crew of mice and sheep, and Buford tells the story about evolution and protecting creatures of the water./The Lost Island - A 15 year-old boy (Max Charles) visit a magical island filled with living, extinct, and imaginary beasts. (Aired in April 19, 2019) #OstrichTV: Monster Telethon with Today - Fred decides to go on a trip from running the show, and his overconfident assistants panic when they realize they don't know what to do. Meanwhile, their video feeds are invaded by terrifying monsters running their threatening telethon./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Deserts - A look at future desert wildlife of the world, with prediction of how sand rats evolve to replace camels by growing bigger in size. (Aired in April 26, 2019) #Animal City (with OstrichTV preview) - Ralph, the bear, hosts a film noir parody set in a town entirely populated by anthropomorphic animals (including Perry the Platypus and Rufus the naked mole rat). Roo (a kangaroo detective) travels to Animal City to investigate the murder of his parents, who was killed by white tiger mob boss The Killer. (Aired in May 3, 2019) #OstrichTV: The Ratings Game with Bobby McFerrin - Fred worries about the ratings, which only go up when he shows violence - or Milton Mouse. The show is interrupted by rebellious performance artists who object to their bourgeois broadcasts./Julie Simpson's Hollywood - Julie Simpson presents a tour of Hollywood, assisted by Donald. She tries to interview "the family of stars", but neither want to talk to her. Meanwhile, David the Duck tries to find the Comedy Store for his routine there. (Aired in May 12, 2019) (Moves to Sunday nights at 7:00 pm) #Monster Making (50-minute TV movie) - A boy with an unhappy home life gets a secret job with his idol, a special effects expert. (Aired on July 7, 2019) (Back to Sunday nights after the show's early hiatus) #OstrichTV: Health and Fitness with Smokey Robinson - In an episode focusing on health and fitness, Fidget gets a cold, the chickens catch sneezing fits, and Hippo worries that he has Canadian snout fever./The Sounds of the Coastal Ocean - In the California coastal ocean, Miguel the Vaquita Porpoise worries that he may be the last Vaquita alive, and he’ll never find a mate to love. (Aired on July 14, 2019) #OstrichTV: Musicians with Buster Poindexter - Lash’s groupies mob the studio, but then defect to become Milton Mouse’s groupies. Meanwhile, Donald pre-records himself so that he can talk to Fred even when he’s across town at another studio./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tropical Grasslands - A look at future tropical grassland wildlife, with prediction of how guinea fowls evolve to replace ostriches by becoming bigger and not being able to fly, how Raboons evolved from baboons to replace lions and cheetahs as predators, and how Gigantelopes evolved from antelopes to replace elephants and rhinos. (Aired on July 21, 2019) #OstrichTV: Garbage with k.d. lang - The studio is overwhelmed with animate garbage bags, and Fred can’t find a way to get rid of them./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Tropical Forests - A look at future tropical rainforest life, to predict how marsupials share their habits with pigs, sloths, and monkeys, wild pigs become their browsing and ant-eating forms, and how water rodents fill the niche hippos once had. (Aired on July 28, 2019) (Last episode to air on MYNetworkTV during this show's original run) #The Secrets of Fred the Ostrich and Friends (50-minute documentary) - Stephen Silver discusses the technology of his work, which includes CG models as well as cartoon... gulp... animation. (Unaired) #Living With Mammoths (50-minute TV movie) - A young Australian boy deals with his fears about his unemployed artist father, his pregnant mother, and his asthma, with the help of his favorite doll, a woolly mammoth named Paul. (Unaired) #OstrichTV: Food - Fred has diffuculty getting the show going, because his entire staff is waiting for their lunch to be delivered./After Man: The Zoology of the Future: Islands and Island Continents - A look at how South America separates from North and Central America to be a huge island, part of Africa splits to be the island of Lemuria (populated by hoofed animals), and how Batavia (the island world of future bats) and Pacaus Archipelago are created. (Unaired) OstrichTV Cast *'Jim Ward' as Fred, Hippo Potamus, News Anchorman, and others *'Jeff Bennett' as Donald, Fidget, Italian Chef, and others *'Grey Griffin' as Stacy, Zenda, and others *'Logan Grove' as Milton Mouse, Lash, WALDO and others *'Tom Kenny' as Clara, Hair, and others *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Cucaracha and others *'Khary Payton' as Buford, Ferdie, and others *'Rickey D'Shon Collins' as Dion, Scoot, and others *'Dee Bradley Baker' as David and Sneeker (three episodes) *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Ralph (two episodes) *'Jess Harnell' as Professor Bunscombe (one episode) *'Drew Massey' as Ramada (three episodes) *'Victor Yerrid' as Hilton (three episodes) *'Peter Oldring' as Limburger, Homo, and others *'Dan Petronijevic' as Antonio and others *'Katie Crown' as Fran and others *'Scott McCord' as Jumbo, Anthromorph, and others *'Cle Bennett' as others *'Megan Fahlenbock' as the Ink & Paint Drummer OstrichTV Classic Characters *Fred the Ostrich *Milton the Mouse *Hippo Potamus *Donald *Clara *Ralph (in "Aquatic Life", "Health & Fitness", and "Garbage") *David the Duck (in "Monster Telethon" and "Musicians") *News Anchorman (in "The Ratings Game") *Hilton and Ramada (in "The Ratings Game", "Health & Fitness", and "Musicians") *Julie Simpson (in "The Ratings Game") *Italian Chef (in "Health & Safety" and "Food") *Professor Bunscombe (in "Health & Fitness") *Sneeker (in "Health & Fitness") *Scoot (in "Musicians" and "Food") *Anthromorph (in "Food") *Chickens (in several episodes) *Seals (in several episodes) *Mice (in several episodes) *Squirrels (in several episodes) *Fish (in "Aquatic Life") *Lobsters (in several episodes) *Cows (in "Health & Fitness" and "Garbage") *Horses (in "Health & Fitness" and "Garbage") *Sheep (in "Aquatic Life" and "Health & Fitness") *Pigs (in "Health & Fitness" and "Garbage") *Whatnots (in many episodes) OstrichTV New Characters *Fidget (a humanoid cyborg controller and keyboardist to the Ink & Paint band) *Dion (an anthromorphic orange dinosaur) *Stacy (a female humanoid assistant to Fred) *Limburger (a large brown rat technician) *Buford (a lizard-like anthro and guitarrist of the Ink & Paint band) *Cucaracha (a Mexican cockroach chef, featured in "Aquatic Life", "Health & Fitness", and "Food") *Hair (a hairy bassist of the Ink & Paint band) *Lash (a humanoid saxophonist of the Ink & Paint band) *Unnamed Female Drummer of the Ink & Paint band *Homo (of the Mandrill TV, featured in "The Ratings Game" and "Food") *Zenda (gothic host of Mandrill TV, basically a grown-up Sam Manson, featured in "The Ratings Game" and "Food") *Ned (technician for Mandrill TV, featured in "The Ratings Game" and "Food") *The X-Tremes (four coloured alien singing group, featured in "Science Fiction", "Aquatic Life", and "Musicians") *Antonio and Fran (mutated monster couple of "Hurting Something", featured in "The Ratings Game" and "Food") *WALDO (a computer generated creature used for morphing himself into anything) *The Hypocritic Oaf (blue Shrek-like monster, featured in "Monster Telethon" and "Musicians") *Graffiti Creatures (in "The Ratings Game") *Coloring Book Outlined Birds (in "Garbage") *Garbage Bags (in "Garbage") *Recycled Material (in "Garbage") OstrichTV Classic Character Cameos *Dr. Tusks (in "Health & Fitness" and "Musicians") *Lou Hampshire (in "The Ratings Game") *Marlon Sluggs (in "The Ratings Game" and "Food") *Virgil (in "Food") *Velma Butterfield (in "Food") *D'Abruzzo the Squirrel (in "Monster Telethon" and "Food") *Jumbo (in "Health & Fitness") *Danny Monster (in "Health & Fitness") *Catbear (in "Health & Fitness" and "Food") *Large Purple Bird (in "Health & Fitness") *Tall Green Bird (in "Health & Fitness") *Undergrowth (from Danny Phantom, in "Health & Fitness" and "Food") *Larry the Dairy Monster (in "Monster Telethon") *Sunny Day Monster (in "Monster Telethon") *Gill (from Kim Possible, in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Femalien (renamed Mariette Bardahoo, in "Science Fiction") *A Monster from TDA (named Frogosaurus, in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Boo (from Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show, in "Science Fiction") *Rosie (from Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show, in "Science Fiction") *Bruce (from Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show, in "Science Fiction") *Jack (from Fred the Ostrich Monster Cartoon Show, in "Science Fiction") *Ernie Monster (in "Monster Telethon") *Gavin the Goblin (in "Monster Telethon") *Snorky Snazz (in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Nathsmician Sood (in "Science Fiction") *Male and Female Nathsmicians (in "Science Fiction") *The Bavoogs (in "Science Fiction") *Chopped Beets (in "Science Fiction") *One of the Slithy Toves (in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *One of the Mome Raths (in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Two Silver Aliens (in "Science Fiction") *Teal Green-Beaked Kangaroo-Like Creep (in "Monster Telethon") *Periwinkle Lizard-Zombie Hybrid Creep (in "Monster Telethon") *Blue-Gray Alligator-Shark Hybrid Creep (in "Monster Telethon") *Gold Aardvark-Like Creep (in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Short Yellow Orange-Nosed Human-Footed Monster (in "Monster Telethon") *Moptop (renamed Ferdie, in several episodes) *Wulf (from Danny Phantom, in "Monster Telethon") *Bill (Ostrich) (in "Monster Telethon") *Gil (Ostrich) (in "Monster Telethon") *Jill (Ostrich) (in "Monster Telethon") *Paulina (from Danny Phantom, in "Food") *Star (from Danny Phantom, in "Food") *Valerie Gray (from Danny Phantom, in "Food") *A Grizzly Bear (from the Total Drama series, in "Health & Fitness" and "Garbage") *A Beaver (from the Total Drama series, in "Health & Fitness" and "Garbage") *A Shark (from the Total Drama series, in "Aquatic Life") *Seagulls (from the Total Drama series, in "Aquatic Life" and "Garbage") *A Moose (from the Total Drama series, in "Health & Fitness") *A Deer (from the Total Drama series, in "Health & Fitness") *A Camel (from Total Drama World Tour, in "Health & Fitness") *A Rhino (from Total Drama World Tour, in "Health & Fitness") *An Elephant (from Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race, in "Health & Fitness") *A Lion (from Total Drama World Tour, in "Health & Fitness") *A Tiger (from Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race, albeit orange with yellow eyes, in "Health & Fitness") *A Condor (from Total Drama World Tour, in "Health & Fitness") *A Chameleon (from Total Drama Action, in "Food") *A Rattlesnake (from the Total Drama series, in "Food") *A Bald Eagle (from the Total Drama series, only seen in dark lighting, in "Food") *A Crocodile (in "Food") *Piranha Plants (in "Food") *Goombas (in "Monster Telethon") *Galoombas (in "Monster Telethon") *Green Koopa Troopas (in "Monster Telethon" and "Health & Fitness") *Red Koopa Troopas (in "Monster Telethon" and "Health & Fitness") *Buzzy Beetles (in "Monster Telethon") *Spinies (in "Monster Telethon") *Bloopers (in "Aquatic Life") *Cheep Cheeps (in "Aquatic Life") *Dolphins (from Super Mario World, in "Aquatic Life") *Rexes (from Super Mario World, in "Monster Telethon") *Shy Guys (from Super Mario Bros. 2, in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Snifits (from Super Mario Bros. 2, in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") *Birdo (from Super Mario Bros. 2, in "Science Fiction" and "Monster Telethon") Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Category:Animation anthology series